


Loathe Supergirl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's fine if you loathe me,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he smiled.





	Loathe Supergirl

I never created Superman TAS.

''It's fine if you loathe me,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he smiled and remembered failing to protect his foster daughter from a villain's deadly attack recently.

THE END


End file.
